


A Puerta Cerrada

by St_Viar_Dono



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Secret Relationship, lots of love triangles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Viar_Dono/pseuds/St_Viar_Dono
Summary: Adora y Mara son las hijas adoptivas de Light Hope, una de las mujeres más respetadas en la Ciudad de Etheria. Se sabe lo unidas que han sido desde siempre y lo comprometidas que están con el deporte pero, realmente todo es como parece? Que tan frágil puede ser su hermandad cuando se trata de una persona que las tiene cautivadas? Qué podría cambiar?
Relationships: Adora & Mara (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hola fandom! Les traigo esta nueva historia que finalmente he terminado de organizar, esta vez quiero explorar a Adora de otra forma y por lo tanto a Catra. Iré un poco rápido solamente en este primer capítulo para aterrizar lo más importante, ya en el siguiente será otro ritmo. Espero sea de su agrado y disfruten este primer capítulo.

Era inicios de año, habían pasado ya varias semanas de que se había terminado el receso de invierno en lo que sería el segundo año de universidad. Adora no solía sentirse con mucha energía los primeros meses del año ya que usualmente su equipo de futbol americano en el que jugaba solía quedar eliminado antes de la recta final del campeonato. No es que fueran un mal equipo pero sabía que podrían lograr más, sin mencionar que el resto de los equipos parecían más enfocados mientras aún faltaba disciplina en el suyo y así había sido desde antes que se uniera. Entre que estaba la temporada baja y el regreso a clases solía sentirse sin energías y sin mucha motivación, sus peores calificaciones eran esos meses aunque no eran terribles.

-Cuánto falta para que comience el torneo de Huntara? -preguntó la rubia mientras seguía recostada en el sofá familiar, esperaba a su hermana que aún terminaba por alistarse.

-Ya sabes que un mes, tranquila Adora ya falta poco para primavera -respondió Mara. Tanto ella como Adora eran las hijas adoptivas de Light Hope, una mujer soltera que era dueña de un muy reconocido laboratorio y la mujer era muy admirada en su ciudad. Como era de esperarse, la gente se sorprendió cuando prefirió por adoptar a un par de niñas en lugar de tener su propia descendencia siendo una mujer atractiva y que fácilmente podría hacerlo aunque por otro lado otras opiniones decían que era lo que iba mejor con la personalidad que tenía. Ambas chicas eran muy jóvenes cuando comenzaron a vivir juntas, tenían alrededor de seis y ocho años.

-Por cierto, este año creo que no te unirás o si? -decía Adora mientras se levantaba viendo como Mara ya terminaba de cerrar su bolso- tu equipo parece ir bien.

-Si, creo que este año dominarás el torneo -respondió la chica. Usualmente no había muchas actividades durante la primavera y una amiga de las hermanas organizaba un torneo de boxeo para sus amigos y algunos miembros del gimnasio de su familia. Pero este año no participarían ambas, pese a que los equipos de su universidad no eran de los competidores más fuertes el equipo de baloncesto de Mara había logrado una buena temporada y podrían competir por llegar al campeonato- por cierto, no olvides que esta noche debemos ir con Scorpia.

-Es verdad...que celebramos hoy? -preguntaba la menor mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa.

-El cumpleaños de ya sabes quien -respondió Mara haciendo una pequeña mueca, la rubia tardó un poco en entender.

-OH!... el cumpleaños de Perfuma, no lo recordaba -al mismo tiempo ambas subían al automóvil de la morena, Light Hope solía ir al trabajo desde mucho antes que ellas despertaran- al menos veo que son felices.

-No se como no te molesta, después de todo salieron bastante tiempo.

-Si pero simplemente ya no había nada más que hacer, era terminar o comenzar a arrancarnos la cabeza -dijo Adora recordando un poco. Si bien al principio realmente le molestó que Scorpia saliera con su ex pero al final del día ambas eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, no hablaban mucho debido a que estaban ambas juntas todo el tiempo como cualquier pareja. Mara seguía hablando como si nada con Scorpia, Adora sabía perfectamente por qué.

-Por cierto Adora -interrumpió la mayor mientras encendía el vehículo- esta noche te quiero presentar a alguien, así que después de la practica ven a casa a cambiarte.

-Oh parece que has conseguido una nueva cita... -dijo burlonamente la rubia- no hay practica hoy pero voy a salir con Glimmer y Bow, saliendo del centro de juegos vendré a casa.

-Si quieres puedes decirles que vengan.

-Sabes que no les gusta mucho ir al bar de la familia de Scorpia, ya sabes, "mucha rudeza en ese lugar".

* * *

-Entonces otra chica -decía Glimmer mientras comía de sus nachos- tenía tiempo que no te hablaba de alguna.

-Si, supongo que las cosas con esa chica de su clase no salieron bien -decía Adora que miraba sin mucho interés su bebida- está en su último año y aún sigue buscando entre sus compañeras de clase.

-Bueno, dices que Mara puede llegar a ser demasiado para algunas chicas -Bow mientras miraba a su alrededor, esperando que se desocuparan los suficientes lugares en los juegos de carreras- la ultima vez que salió con alguien formalmente dijiste que la llevo a adoptar un perro para cuidarlo ambas no?

-No me lo recuerdes, Mara sigue visitando a su ex para dejarle la pensión del veterinario y el alimento -rio la rubia- la ultima vez me contó que pagó un poco más ya que el perro se comió un peluche, debió quedarse la noche con el veterinario.

-Al menos así aprenderá a no meterse en problemas -decía Glimmer.

-Bueno, Adora tiene su foto de graduación con Perfuma -murmuró el chico mientras comía un poco de helado ganándose una mirada ligeramente molesta por su amiga rubia.

-Al menos no debo pagar por ello! -dijo lanzandole una servilleta mientras ambos reían.

-Sabes, suena que Mara realmente está interesada en esta chica -interrumpió Glimmer aquella batalla antes de que se saliera de control- quiero decir, normalmente solo te la presenta y listo. Esta vez te esta diciendo desde antes.

-Si, es un poco extraño pero en fin. Ojala esta vez funcione -decía Adora quedándose en silencio.

-Por cierto, has hablado con Starla? -preguntó un poco más serio Bow- me la encontré el otro día.

-No, quedamos en que era todo. Sabíamos que nuestra relación tenía un solo motivo -dijo secamente la rubia- junto con la temporada se terminó lo nuestro.

-Adora, no es que digamos que esté mal que estés soltera pero quizás deberías considerar salir con alguien más y no sea solo para, ya sabes, "liberar tensiones". Siento que lo de Perfuma aún no lo superas del todo.

-No es que no lo haya superado, es solo que no quiero cometer ese mismo error de salir con alguien con quien no comparto mucho y desgastarme para que funcione, ni que esa persona también lo haga-dijo Adora antes de recargarse contra el respaldo de la silla, claro mensaje de que quería dejar la conversación hasta ahí. Glimmer y Bow aceptaron en silencio, justo después fueron a las maquinas de carreras de autos para seguir su salida como si no hubieran hablado de ello.

* * *

-No regresen tarde -escuchó Adora con un pie casi afuera de la casa. Su madre al parecer había vuelto mientras se duchaba- si Mara vuelve a beber demasiado por favor regresen en taxi.

-S-Seguro! -respondió la rubia girándose para encontrarse con la expresión serena de la mujer que sacaba de una bolsa comida ya preparada.

-Sabia que iban a salir, Mara me estuvo diciendo toda la semana así que compre también para que coman cuando regresen. No hagan mucho ruido al llegar.

-Te prometo que no -dijo la menor viendo la pequeña sonrisa de su madre de tener la casa para si sola casi toda la noche- no duermas tan tarde.

La rubia no había querido arreglarse demasiado, una de las ventajas de ser estrella del equipo de la universidad es que no esperan gran vanidad de su parte. Jeans, zapatos deportivos, playera blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta de cuero. Simple y cómodo. Adora esperó un momento afuera de su casa hasta que finalmente vio la camioneta de Sea Hawk, muy parecida a la suya solo que la de su amigo tenía ya un historial de golpes en varias partes. La rubia no solía usar mucho la suya y menos para cuando salían de fiesta, en más de una ocasión por manejar en estado de ebriedad había golpeado el auto de Mara. Por eso mejor pedir que pasaran por ella. Sea Hawk era su compañero de fiestas, no era como Bow y Glimmer pero por parte de sus amigos del equipo de deportistas el era el más cercano, llevaba un atuendo parecido al suyo aunque él llevaba una camisa sin mangas y su distintiva cinta en la cabeza, en la parte trasera de su auto la misma chaqueta que llevaba a todos lados, el olor de cigarro y alcohol junto con un poco de sudor y uno que otro fluido impregnados en ella. Con razón solo la usaba cuando sus sentidos ya no funcionaban bien. Al llegar parecía que ya llevaban rato bebiendo sus amigos y amigas ya que reían bastante fuerte, aún no había señales de Mara.

-No esperaba que fueras a venir -dijo Sea Hawk mientras caminaba un poco más lento- el año pasado no lo hiciste.

-La herida era un poco fresca -contestó la rubia recordando que había sido de los pocos días en que realmente se sentía mal por toda la situación de Perfuma. Habían salido los dos últimos años de su bachillerato y terminaron en el verano antes de iniciar la universidad, justo después del receso de invierno Scorpia y Perfuma parecían ya tener algo hasta que se hizo oficial durante el torneo de Huntara, ayudo un poco a que Adora lo hiciera bien durante todo el torneo aunque en el fondo sintió decepción de nunca haberse cruzado con Scorpia en los combates, quizás Huntara tuvo algo que ver.

-Adora! -la chica escuchó como la llamaban y al ver quien era casi sale corriendo, era Jewelstar, el hermano de Starla. Aunque por su expresión quizás no debía preocuparse- ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos la última vez.

-Si, un par de meses -dijo esperando que Sea Hawk la ayudara de salir de esa situación

-Iré por unos tragos, te parece si nos quedamos por aquí Adora? Mermista traerá a algunos amigas.

-Pero-!

-No tardo! -dijo dirigiéndose hacia la barra. Adora ahogó un suspiro pesado y se giró hacia el otro chico.

-Entonces... como has estado?

-Perfecto, he comenzado a dar clases en el campus aunque no me toman muy en serio algunos alumnos -eso explicaba su "formal" atuendo con pantalones de camisa y tirantes sosteniendo sus pantalones de vestir.

-Me imagino -respondió la rubia ya pensando en como asesinar a Sea Hawk por dejarla en esta situación- c-como esta Starla?

-Starla? -preguntó confundido, Adora quería irse corriendo de lo idiota que se sentía. Como de todo lo que pudo preguntarle le preguntó de ella?- no he hablado mucho con ella porque estoy trabajando pero pensé que aún seguían saliendo.

-Oh... creo que se le olvido decirte.

_Ni siquiera le dijo a su hermano que ya no teníamos nada?!_

-Supongo, la he visto un poco distraída.

-Adora! que bueno que viniste -la nombrada se sintió aún peor al escuchar la voz de Perfuma, vio como venía acompañada de Sea Hawk. Como siempre vistiendo casual, un suéter delgado claro y pantalones negros. Era ridículo lo bien que se veía- quería confirmar por mi misma que estabas aquí.

-No podría perdérmelo -respondió la rubia con una pequeña mueca y llevando una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello.

-En verdad me alegra verte -la chica rodeó en un fuerte abrazo a una muy nerviosa Adora para luego dejarla ir- no sabia que eras amiga de Jewelstar.

-Si, nos conocimos en la fiesta de Halloween de Mermista, ya sabes que habla con todos por ser de la sociedad de alumnos -respondió el chico que igual saludaba a la más alta- tampoco sabía que eran amigas.

-Es algo un poco más complicado que eso -decía Perfuma antes de mirar rápidamente a Adora que ya se había sentado en una mesa cercana. La rubia estaba lista para irse hasta que Sea Hawk dejo varios vasos con diferentes bebidas frente a ella.

-Supuse que necesitarías una buena dosis de nuestro viejo amigo -tomó uno lleno de cerveza y la miro fijamente- me comprometo en llevarlas a casa a salvo.

-Por un momento pensé que me habías abandonado -dijo la rubia antes de tomar uno igual y chocarlo con el de su amigo- eres un genio.

* * *

Como era de esperarse Adora rápidamente empezó a beber y a sentirse mareada, no quería beber demasiado por el momento. Solo esperaba que pronto llegara Mara con esa chica que quería presentarle y beber como si no hubiera mañana. Por supuesto que aún le afectaba lo de Perfuma!

Perfuma había sido su primera vez de casi todo; su primer beso, su primer amor, su primera pareja, su primera pareja sexual, su pareja de graduación... al final de su mismo circulo de amigas salió su reemplazo. No había sido una relación perfecta pero Adora quería que funcionara, Perfuma también lo intentó pero simplemente no dio más la relación. Fue muy amargo para Adora y se empeoró cuando unos meses atrás se enteró de algo sobre Perfuma... luego estaba todo el tema con Starla, si bien se conocieron en la fiesta de Halloween formalmente ya se habían conocido en una fiesta tras el primer partido de la temporada en el cual el equipo de Adora había ganado. Entre la emoción, la bebida y poca luz que había ambas habían terminado en una habitación y aún bajo los efectos del alcohol se despidieron. Lograron reconocerse en aquella fiesta y ambas al estar solteras decidieron intentar que podían hacer, al final Starla no se sentía muy segura sobre Adora y decidió terminar su "relación" aunque la rubia jámas entendió realmente por qué.

-Por qué esa cara tan larga? -dijo Sea Hawk recargándose ligeramente en su hombro, definitivamente mucho mas alcoholizado que ella- Mermista me abandonó y esta ahí bailando, que tal si comenzamos a jugar con algunas cartas?

-Aún no, debo esperar a Mara pero te prometo que jugaremos después -decía seriamente, solo eso esperaba para poder olvidarse de todo ese asunto. Ni siquiera había saludado a Scorpia, no es que ella tuviera la culpa solo es que Adora no tenía organizados sus propios pensamientos sobre el tema y Scorpia no parecía querer acercarse tampoco. Estaba por mandar todo a la basura hasta que sintió en su otro hombro una mano.

-Realmente te ves mal -dijo Mara sonriendo, parecía que recién se había salido de la ducha. Se vistió casi igual que ella solo que llevaba la chaqueta de la universidad- la practica demoró un poco pero hemos llegado, gracias por no haber bebido tanto. Si quieres te llevo a casa en un rato.

-No puedo dejar solo a Sea Hawk -respondió Adora señalando a su amigo que iba directo por más bebida- entonces, quien es?

-Ven -decía emocionada la chica cuando comenzaban a ir hacia la barra, Adora ni siquiera se había acercado- tendremos que ir ya que esta chica es amiga de Scorpia de toda la vida, por favor, no digas nada vergonzoso de mi.

-Acaso importaría? -dijo riendo la chica, Mara la vio de manera molesta- wow, eso es nuevo...

-Sólo no digas nada más allá de lo necesario -finalmente llegaron a donde estaba todo el grupo de amigos.

-No prometo nada...

-Hey Catra! -llamó la mayor y entre el grupo salió una chica que vestía unos leggins y una larga blusa que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y llevaba poco maquillaje. Adora no pudo evitar pensar que se veía realmente bien y no podía negar que era atractiva - Catra te presento a mi hermana Adora.

-Hey Adora, he escuchado mucho de ti.

-H-Hola... -la rubia tomó la mano que le ofrecía la morena sin saber que más hacer o decir.

-Me habías dicho que era casi hiperactiva -dijo Catra viendo confundida a Mara que lucía demasiado nerviosa, Adora jamás la había visto así por ninguna chica pese a que era muy pegadiza con las chicas que le interesaban. Mara parecía sentir algo de miedo de tocarla.

-L-Lo es! quizás es porque llegó antes que nosotras -dijo riendo y golpeando ligeramente a su hermana. Adora pareció reaccionar y aclaró su garganta.

-Tardaron bastante, no podía esperarlas tanto tiempo -al mismo tiempo sintió como se acercó alguien y vio que era Huntara que la veía molesta.

-Ya ni siquiera te acercas a saludar -la mujer la abrazó y la cargó por un momento- me voy por unos meses y ya tienes aires de superioridad, escuché que estuvieron cerca de clasificar.

-No realmente, dependíamos de otro equipo perdiera -dijo la rubia recordando lo mal que la pasó entre navidad y año nuevo debido a la cuestión del equipo. Huntara jugaba en su misma posición, era la titular cuando entró al equipo pero debido a los puntos que generaba Adora poco a poco le fue quitando el puesto. Aunque era normal ya que Huntara se graduó en el último verano y el entrenador debía ya tener listo su reemplazo- te hubieras quedado a jugar un quinto año, nos haces falta.

-Ya no puedo dar más en ese equipo, además estoy segura que el siguiente año arrasarás a todos, la primera temporada como titular siempre es dura -la mujer le dio un par de palmadas para ver a Mara y a Catra hablando en voz baja- oye Scorpia quiere hablar contigo Mara, al parecer por salir corriendo de clase te perdiste algo importante.

-Justo ahora?! -respondió molesta para disculparse por un momento con la morena y comenzar a moverse hacia la barra- Adora te dejo un momento con ella, no digas nada raro.

-No creo decirle algo que no sepa -contestó riendo a la vez que Catra lo hacia ligeramente. Bueno, al menos podría conocerla mejor y entender que tiene tan hipnotizada a su hermana- entonces, escuché que eres amiga de toda la vida de Scorpia.

-Así es -respondió un poco confundida la chica ya que no esperaba que hablara de otra cosa que no fuera Mara- desde cuando conoces a Scorpia?

-La conocí durante los primeros torneos de Huntara, ya ves que sus familias son amigas y al ser compañera de Mara desde los 16, era obvio conocernos. Que tal tu?

-Amigas de toda la vida, tu misma lo dijiste. Fue mi vecina desde que teníamos 3 años hasta que me mudé el año pasado al centro -Catra se acercó un poco más a la rubia y Adora entendió el pequeño pánico que sentía su hermana cuando se acercaba. Se movía muy suavemente y era imposible no sentir que se lanzaría sobre ella- entonces ambas deportistas eh?

-A-Ah, así es! somos bastante...eh... enérgicas.

-Enérgicas? -preguntó riendo, Adora llevó su mano a su frente. Que estupidez fue esa?- creo que has bebido bastante hasta el momento.

-Un poco -respondió tratando de reponerse- entonces Scorpia las presentó? A ti y a Mara?

-Algo así, fue una de las fiestas que hacia hace un año con toda la emoción de empezar la universidad. Normalmente no me gusta salir con todo su grupo de amigas enormes porque me siento diminuta pero ha cambiado eso desde que entré.

-Entonces eres de un año menor -decía Adora recargándose en una mesa cercana- que haces con una casi graduada?

-Con quien debería salir según tu? -Catra se acercó un poco más, parecía sentir también curiosidad por ella.

-Quizás deba conocerte mejor para decirte -ambas se sentaron donde estaba Adora hacia unos momentos, le ofreció uno de los vasos que recién había llevado Sea Hawk y comenzaron a hablar, Adora notó que Mermista finalmente le prestó atención a su amigo así que podría quedarse con esta chica un rato más- en que carrera estás? no te había visto.

-Una muy aburrida, siguiente pregunta -respondía mientras bebía un poco.

-Esta bien, mmm cuanto duró tu última relación? -ante la pregunta Catra se rio fuertemente, la rubia no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

-En serio? -la morena se repuso y finalmente habló- digamos que salí con... cierta persona por cuestiones experimentales pero al final y como era de esperarse no funcionó

-Suena sospechoso, quizás debería decirle a Mara -dijo Adora tratando de deshacer una sonrisa que tenía en su propio rostro aunque no tenía idea de por qué

-Oh pero claro que lo sabe! -Catra miró en dirección de Scorpia y Mara, por la expresión de Mara pudo saber que realmente era algo importante y no podía esperar. Se giró para ver a la rubia y notó que Adora tenía la mirada fija en un grupo de chicos bien vestidos al otro lado del lugar, en especial sobre uno de ellos que traía anteojos- pensé que te gustaban las chicas...

-Qué cosa? Oh... -Adora se reacomodó en su asiento y les dio una ultima mirada- es sólo que ahí esta el hermano de... mi ex, y me estoy enterando que no dijo nada a su familia.

-Saliste con Tallstar? que valor!

-Qué?! NO!

-Entonces... con Starla? -preguntó sorprendida la morena- hace cuanto?

-Terminamos lo que sea que tuvimos antes de navidad -Adora bebió un gran trago de su bebida antes de seguir- me dijo varias cosas extrañas antes de eso

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Catra tratando de escapar de la conversación

-Estás bien? -había algo extraño en como había reaccionado, la rubia estaba confundida por ello

-Si, es solo que... eso y la situación con Scorpia debe ser difícil

-Que situación de Scorpia?

-Ya sabes, Perfuma salía contigo... -dijo Catra tratando de no verla directamente a los ojos

-Quien te lo dijo?

-Perfuma -la morena rio un poco- justo antes de que comenzara a salir con Scorpia. Si te sirve de consuelo pensó en volver contigo varias veces.

-Eso no me ayuda... -Adora tomó otro gran trago y se quedo en silencio.

-Sabes, Mara parece que va a tardar un poco. Quieres bailar? - Catra tomó su mano y comenzó a levantarse para no dejarle opción, había sido su culpa ponerla en un estado de animo tan malo- vamos.

-Supongo que no me hará mal

Adora aceptó pese a no ser buena bailando pero quería alejar esos pensamientos rápido y debido a sus tragos grandes comenzó a marearse aún más, debido a que bailaba (diablos Catra si que le gustaba!) tuvo que beber más y más. Hasta que apenas podía recordar las luces y algunas canciones. Después recuerda haber despertado en el pequeño cuarto de atrás del bar donde solían ir a dormir si bebían demasiado, claramente solo los amigos de Scorpia. Al salir quien la recibió fue la misma chica que parecía estar como si nada con ella, a la vez que Perfuma. No entendía nada.

Al parecer tras una larga, quizás demasiado, charla con Catra y un pequeño sermón de Mara, Adora finalmente se acercó con Scorpia y hablaron, todo quedo hablado y bien aunque no recordaba con exactitud lo que habían dicho. Catra parecía ser del tipo de estudiantes que solo asisten a la universidad y nada más y se había hecho amiga de Mermista y Sea Hawk, tal vez también suya ya que la recibió en un gran abrazo después de haber dormido según sus amigos dos horas. La fiesta siguió aunque el bar ya había cerrado

* * *

Volvieron a casa después del amanecer, una amiga de Mermista las había llevado a casa. En silencio fueron directo a su habitación y se alistaron rápidamente para dormir pues sabían que Light Hope se las cobraría como lo hacia cuando llegaban realmente tarde. Al estar su habitaciones conectadas por un baño, la rubia veía como Mara estaba frente al espejo.

-Entonces...esa chica será tu novia? -preguntó Adora mientras comenzaba a meterse a la cama. Mara rio un poco de manera nerviosa mientras terminaba de secarse la cara.

-No... al menos aún no -respondió sonrojándose- no nos conocemos del todo bien todavía pero estamos en eso.

-Ya veo...

-Todo bien? -la mayor la miraba extrañada.

-Si, es sólo que quisiera tener también alguna opción como tú.

-Lo dices por lo de Starla? no te preocupes, si no regresan estoy segura de que podrás conseguir cualquier chica. Estas en el equipo de futbol después de todo y la estrella del equipo.

-Si, como si eso importara -decía Adora acomodándose en su cama- no me sentiría así.

-Hey, se que odias el invierno pero pronto terminará. No es común de ti sentirte tan mal... que dices si vamos al lago durante el fin de semana. Necesitas despejarte, creo que ver a Perfuma movió algo no es así? Pero al menos hablaste con ella y Scorpia, es un avance!

-Supongo...

La verdad es que Adora no se sentía tan mal, estaba confundida por sus desastres amorosos y a la vez no recordar que dijo cuando habló con ellas, ojala tampoco lo hagan.


	2. I´m Like a Bird -parte 1-

Entonces, esta chica Catra es novia de Mara? -preguntó Bow, estaban los tres amigos en casa de Glimmer como casi todos los lunes. Lograban juntarse así pese a que estaban en distintas universidades.

-No realmente, según Mara no y ella tampoco me dijo nada pero creo que no han dicho la verdad -respondió la rubia mientras jugaba con una pelota, estaban esperando a que llegara la pizza que ordenaron.

-Por qué te ocultarían algo así?

-Tu sabes bien Glimmer, algunas decisiones de Mara son algo...cuestionables-dijo por lo bajo Bow que notó cierta molestia en Adora- mejor no hablemos de ello.

-Todavía no has hablado con ella cierto? -insistió la más pequeña haciendo que su amiga la viera rápidamente y luego rodar los ojos- lo sabía.

-Que necesidad hay? no es como si con solo hablarlo se fuera a solucionar todo.

-Más bien que le perdonarías todo -empujó más Glimmer y Adora arrojó la pelota lejos golpeando la pared.

-Glimmer, creo que mejor-

Justo en ese momento se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta y Adora en un movimiento se levantó, al ver que era la pizza abrió y la recibió. Bow se acercó con el dinero pero Adora terminó pagando. Después de dejarla en la mesa de centro volvió a sentarse y puso toda su atención en su celular.

-Creí que tenías hambre -dijo el chico viendola preocupado.

-No realmente.

-Adora -dijo Glimmer mientras se levantaba e iba a su lado, la abrazó ligeramente y la rubia aún miraba la pantalla de su móvil sin poner realmente atención a lo que veía- escucha se que te molesta hablar de ese tema pero deber decirle algún día que sabes, Mara debe saber que no estuvo bien lo que hizo.

-Que más da, Perfuma terminó saliendo con Scorpia no ella -dijo Adora mientras seguía con su mirada clavada en su pantalla.

Y es que era doloroso recordar como se enteró. Después de haber terminado con Perfuma se dedicó totalmente al equipo, donde no lo habían hecho mal pero un par de derrotas al final de la temporada regular le costó el pase al equipo a pelear por el campeonato aunque haber ganado el ultimo partido en casa y el último de Huntara como capitana fue motivo de celebración. Fueron a un bar que no era el de la familia de Scorpia y convivieron con varios alumnos, Adora apenas y pudo recordar que iba a regresar temprano a casa y lo hizo, Mara dijo que iba a quedarse en casa de Huntara para celebrar. A la mañana siguiente revisó las historias que había subido su amiga y de la gran fiesta que se hizo en su casa tras la salida al bar, Adora las vio todas pero en una, muy a lo lejos pudo ver a Perfuma muy cercana con Mara... o quizás al revés. Revisó quienes más habían ido y buscó hasta que finalmente en una historia de Kyle y Rogelio vio que estaban besándose, Perfuma y Mara, en un lugar alejado de todos. Adora apenas pudo controlar el llanto de rabia, no sabia realmente por qué; si por ver a Perfuma con alguien más o a hermana con su ex, quizás un poco de ambas.

Adora estuvo quedándose en casa de Glimmer unos días, agradecía mucho como la habían recibido los padres de su amiga, sobre todo Angella que la quería casi como otra hija. Finalmente volvió a casa y le explicó el tema a Light Hope que dijo que era un tema que debían hablar las dos pero que ella no iba a intervenir ya que ambas eran mayores, era una de las cosas que amaba tanto de Light Hope y es que no hacia muchas preguntas y solamente si era extremadamente necesario intervenía para encontrar una solución. Había pasado ya poco más de un año de ese incidente pero aún seguía siendo un tema sensible para Adora, odiaba recordarlo y en parte porque aun Perfuma le afectaba. Tantas memorias y cosas que pasaron juntas eran muy difíciles de no pensar cuando la veía, sin mencionar que cada que veía a su hermana y su ex juntas imaginaba que tanto más pudieron haber hecho... en parte por eso la rubia prefería evitar el tema, si hicieron algo más sabía que perdería la cabeza.

-Vamos, no estés molesta -dijo Glimmer acercando un gran trozo de pizza de queso a la rubia- es tu favorita, mandaron el aderezo que te gusta.

-Quizás sólo un poco -dijo Adora sonriendo ligeramente y tomandola para comerla, cuando terminó volvió a ver a su amiga- podrías ser un poco más gentil cuando hablemos de esto?

-Perdón, es solo que siento que deberías hablar con ella. Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, debe saberlo -Glimmer la miró suavemente- puedes volver a huir, sabes que mi mamá siempre querrá recibirte.

-No, tienes razón es solo que tengo miedo -dijo tomando otro trozo de pizza, la verdad es que si tenía hambre- aunque no tiene mucho sentido hacerlo ahora, tiene a Catra y yo a nadie. Evito a toda costa a Perfuma y no tengo nada de suerte.

-Si pero quizás pronto quieras salir con alguien -dijo Bow regresando con algunas bebidas- alguien preguntó por ti ayer en mi trabajo.

-En tu trabajo? eso es nuevo.

-Si, Starla -tanto Glimmer y Adora se quedaron inmóviles ante las palabras de su amigo- comenzó a trabajar la semana pasada pero preferí no decir nada hasta que salieras a tema en una conversación casual. Me preguntó por tu equipo y si salías con alguien.

-Oh... wow, eso... no lo esperaba para nada -decía la rubia mientras trataba de asimilar la situación- BOW, POR QUÉ NO DIJISTE NADA?!

-Ya te dije, no quería decir nada. Me gusta que pases a saludar y si te lo decía dejarías de hacerlo

-Por supuesto que ahora no iré a visitarte! -decía la chica mientras le agregaba aderezo a su trozo de pizza.

-Bow, espera. Dijimos que nunca la haríamos volver con Starla -interrumpió Glimmer no muy feliz con la noticia.

-Si pero quizás no le vendría mal a Adora salir con ella, si la hubieras visto Glimmer, esa chica no solo quiere acostarse con ella. Lo se!

-Eso decías de Jake -dijo la chica molesta, Bow inmediatamente se defendió.

-Jake era un sociópata Glimmer, te lo dije desde un principio y aún así saliste con el!

-No se si quiero volver a salir con Starla -dijo Adora que ignoraba la pelea de sus amigos, ambos la miraron confundidos- somos demasiado diferentes, quizás por eso no funcionó la primera vez.

-Pero por qué te buscaría? -preguntó Bow un poco desanimado.

-Hmm una vez le dije que era muy difícil tener demasiado energía en la temporada baja, hizo algunas bromas esa vez pero quizás solo es mi imaginación.

-O te estaba dando un aviso -declaró Glimmer- si quieres sal con ella, pero debes entender que quizás no busque algo serio.

-No es como que quiera algo así por ahora, solo... no sé, quiero estar con alguien y no sean ustedes. Sin ofender!

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres -dijo el moreno tranquilo- algo más íntimo.

-Pero no Starla! -se quejo Glimmer entre bocados- ella robaba todo el tiempo que teníamos para estar los tres juntos.

-Prometo que no volverá a pasar eso.

-Eso debes dárselo a Perfuma, le gustaba salir con nosotros -dijo Bow mientras encendía el televisor y bajaba el volumen- por cierto Adora, el partido de Mara cuando es?

-Sábado, habrá otra fiesta en el bar de Scorpia por si quieren ir.

-Ya hicieron una fiesta? -dijo sorprendida Glimmer- no saben si van a ganar o perder!

-Créeme que eso no importa cuando ya estás compitiendo por el campeonato, se hace o una celebración o algo para no deprimirte más... quizás hable con Starla, después de todo.

-No lo apruebo pero adelante -decía la otra chica mientras cambiaba los canales.

-Oh vamos Glimmer, lo dejaré hasta donde sienta que es mucho para mi. Te lo prometo

-Más te vale...

* * *

-Así que el sábado entonces? -decía Catra riendo, acababa de ganar una pequeña apuesta de que podría descifrar la contraseña del móvil de la otra chica. Estaban pasando el rato en los jardines de la escuela ya que pronto Mara tendría una junta con su equipo- debo ponerme los colores de la escuela y todo eso?

-Cómo gustes, aunque siendo la chica de la capitana tendría sentido que lo hicieras -respondió sonriendo Mara

-OH, así que soy la chica de la capitana? wow... no esperaba tener el título tan rápido!

-No has querido aceptar mi propuesta -la mayor al mismo tiempo su rostro parecía un poco desanimado- que has pensado?

-Sigue siendo la misma respuesta -decía seria Catra, tomó las manos de la chica delante de ella y la acercó- no es que no me gustes, solo quiero conocerte más antes de aceptar ser tu novia.

-Me llamo Mara, tengo 22 años y soy la capitana de mi equipo de baloncesto. Estoy pensando seriamente jugar un quinto año en el equipo para llegar a nivel profesional. Me gusta el café frío sin leche.

-Eso es muy raro -Catra rio retrocediendo un poco.

-También me gusta remojar mi pan tostado con mermelada en leche, mi hermana lo odia.

-No me imagino por qué! -ambas rieron un momento hasta que Mara abrazó a la otra chica, sus rostros a centímetros y viéndose a los ojos- prometo que te daré una respuesta, si he tardado mucho es que en verdad me gustas.

-Entonces? -preguntó la mayor casi susurrando.

-Quiero que funcione, lastime lo suficiente a Scorpia la primera vez aunque un simple experimento y aún más a Lonnie. Quiero estar segura de que funcionará.

-Esta bien, estoy suficientemente enamorada de ti como para esperarte 20 años...

-Sólo 20? -Catra rio alejándose un poco para volver a estar cerca de los labios de Mara- wow, eso podría influir.

-Oye, las lesiones podrán quitarme atractivos. Quiero que salgamos cuando aun no debas empujar mi silla de ruedas.

-Eres una tonta -la menor volvió a reír para finalmente besar a Mara. Ambas se entregaron en aquel beso suave mientras abrazaban a la otra, todo perfecto hasta que sonó la alarma de la mayor que indicaba que era hora de volver al edificio donde se concentraba su equipo- te llamaré cuando llegues a casa de acuerdo?

-A veces desearía no haber llegado hasta aquí con el equipo

-No digas eso! han hecho un gran trabajo y no cargaré con la responsabilidad de distraerte -Catra le dio un ultimo beso antes de que partiera- vamos, te estaré apoyando asi que no digas que no lo deseas.

-Muy bien -dijo Mara sonriendo con su pulso casi descontrolado, escuchar aquello sin duda era algo que la motivaria para entrenar esa semana- te aviso cuando termine.

Sin más la chica se fue en dirección opuesta a la que iba Catra. Ella se dirigía a la salida del campus para pedir un taxi a su departamento, estaba en eso cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

-Quieres que te lleve?

-Pensé que te habían expulsado -dijo Catra al ver a Double Trouble con su clásica vestimenta escandalosa, o al menos para los directores lo era el que usara los pantalones de cuero los estudiantes- no se esta congelando tu trasero?

-Efectivamente y no, ya sabes que con un poco de dinero y una promesa escrita todo queda perdonado. Además no era tan ilegal lo que hacia -se defendió sonriendo triunfal.

-Vender playeras para los partidos insultando al otro equipo con logos sin permiso no es falta grave?

-Lo es pero ya te dije, todo tiene solución -dijo revisando a sus alrededores- andamos tratando de restaurar el negocio.

-Aprendiste la lección eh?

-Si, no vender tan cerca al campus y que los que la vendan sean ya graduados -respondió sonriente.

-Claro... en fin, debo ir a casa.

-En serio no quieres te lleve?

-Vives en el campus, por qué querrías llevarme a casa hasta el centro? -preguntó confundida la chica.

-Quiero salir con mi amiga, si quieres compro algo para cenar. Además vi que estas saliendo con alguien, con que deportistas siguen siendo tu debilidad.

-Oh cállate sugar baby...

-No, no. Se dice little boy, no me confundas con algo tan vulgar.

-Cómo sea, sigues saliendo con ese nerd de 40 años? -preguntó Catra un poco interesada. Double Trouble era sin duda su amigo más peculiar y con quien jamás tendría un día aburrido, a veces eran un poco duros el uno con el otro pero realmente se querían y tenía mucho de no verle, casi seis meses.

-Te invito a cenar y nos ponemos al día.

-No quiero faltar mañana a clases, no alcohol de acuerdo?

-Me parece algo justo, si no deberás aceptarme en casa esta noche...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! Aquí con el nuevo capítulo, corto pero quiero guardar un poco de información para el siguiente, para no llenar un solo capítulo con el desastre que son Adora y Catra en el amor. Si, son de tener malas relaciones y pronto les daré más sobre esto. En cuanto a lo de Mara y Perfuma... dejaré que se cocine un poco más pero tiene importancia esto en la historia. Adora confrontará a Mara?
> 
> Nuevamente seré breve en esta nota para mantener un poco el suspenso. Si, también aventuré con el ship de Lonnie y Catra (honestamente aun no le encuentro como surgió pero me agrado para esta historia) y en cuanto al termino de Little Boy para Double Trouble, no encontré un termino no binario así que tuve que recurrir a ese. Odio cuando eso pasa.
> 
> He estado un poco distraído últimamente, Febrero es un mes malo para mi aunque realmente no se por qué jeje estoy muy desconcentrado y cansado pero no ha sido tan malo como otros años. Espero no tardar con la siguiente actualización y hacerlo un poquito más largo. También aprovecho para decir o más bien preguntarles algo, no se si alguien ya se dio cuenta pero pongo títulos de canciones que pienso que se relacionan con lo que pasa con el capítulo (por eso muy importante organizar historias jeje) y lo hago desde las historias anteriores, no si alguien esté interesado en que pongan el nombre del artista también, que dicen? 
> 
> En fin, les agradezco el apoyo dado a esta historia y que le hayan dado una oportunidad con ese primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado este y espero no demorar con el siguiente. Hasta entonces!


	3. I´m Like A Bird -parte 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo son una serie de flashbacks, la primera parte de Adora y la segunda sobre Catra. Trate de hacerlo de la forma que pudiera entenderse, espero así sea. Disfruten del capítulo!

_Hace dos años:_

-Tendrás tiempo este fin de semana?

-Eso espero, el entrenador quiere que nos juntemos para un entrenamiento mental -le decía Adora a Perfuma que estaba recostada en la cama de la rubia, Adora guardaba unas cosas en su maleta.

-Y que se supone que harán hoy? -preguntó un poco molesta su novia.

-Ver los videos de jugadas, nos ha ido bien estos dos primeros meses pero viene la parte importante -Adora aún no se giraba para verla, buscaba algo en sus cajones.

-Adora habíamos quedado que no habría más situaciones así! -la chica finalmente se levantó y comenzó a alzar la voz- van dos veces que no salimos por estas juntas con el equipo.

-Sabes que yo no las planeo, yo solo debo asistir -la rubia se giró calmada y tomó por los hombros a Perfuma- te prometo que te compensaré, tal como lo hice antes.

-Adora no quiero que todo el tiempo compenses las citas que no tenemos -la chica se soltó del agarre y volvió a la cama- se que es importante pero...

-Se que no está bien, si pudiera faltar lo haría -Adora se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso- en serio perdóname, haré lo que pueda para que no vuelva a pasar.

-Cómo sea, creo que Mermista esta libre. Iré con ella -dijo Perfuma levantándose sin muchas ganas. Adora comenzó a seguirla preocupada.

-Podemos salir cuando termine la reunión, te alcanzaré en el cine.

-Podemos? -decía con tono sarcástico la chica que se dirigía a la salida con su móvil en la mano.

-C-Claro!

-Adora, te llamo en la noche de acuerdo? -Perfuma finalmente se fue sola hacia la salida mientras Adora se había quedado inmóvil en su habitación.

No es que no le importara su novia pero era imposible escapar de esas reuniones además que eran muy necesarias. Sólo que su entrenador le encantaba hacerlas de forma repentina, lo odiaba también. Eso y la presión de que fuera su último año antes de la universidad la presionaba a querer ganar un campeonato estatal. Era mucha presión y quería sobreponerse a ello, necesitaba a Perfuma a su lado aunque las cosas hayan estado tensas desde que empezó la temporada. Lograría solucionarlo seguramente.

...

La graduación fue algo amarga pero feliz. La fiesta en casa de Glimmer fue de las mejores y fue casi toda la generación así que hubo mucha bebida e incluso estuvieron un rato Mara y Huntara que fueron reconocidas por varios debido a lo que habían hecho en su escuela. No habían logrado clasificar para luchar por el campeonato pero Adora logró conseguir un reconocimiento por parte de la liga por su trabajo durante su tiempo en el equipo, varias escuelas habían llamado si estaba interesada en estudiar, y principalmente, jugar para ellos pero Adora había tomado la misma decisión que Mara de estudiar en la misma universidad que su madre adoptiva. A esa ceremonia había llevado a Perfuma como una de sus invitadas especiales, junto con su hermana y madre. Ambas habían decidido salir juntas en las fotos del anuario e incluso fueron nominadas a la pareja del año por sus compañeros. Por eso muchos se sorprendieron cuando Perfuma eliminó todas las fotografías que tenía con Adora de su red social.

-Te robaron la cuenta? -preguntó Adora incrédula mientras hablaba con su novia en el jardín de su casa, la rubia ya había estado tantas veces ahí- pero por qué borrarían solo las fotografías en las que sales conmigo?!

-No lo sé Adora! Quizás celos estúpidos -decía secamente la chica que movía sus plantas.

-Por qué estás así? desde la fiesta en casa de Glimmer no haces nada más que hablar así. Vamos, pronto entraremos a la universidad. He ido ya un par de veces y es increíble, será perfecto.

-Perfecto? -Perfuma la miró molesta y caminó hacia ella, la rubia sintió que se aproximaba una pelea. Otra de muchas que habían comenzado a surgir- otra vez la presión sobre ti gran estrella? otras vez "tengo que ir a hacer esto, hacer esto otro"?

-Este entrenador es diferente, Huntara te lo dijo la última vez -la rubia se mantenía tranquila mientras hablaba- no pasará lo del año pasado. Te lo prometo.

-Deja de prometer cosas Adora, apenas y puedes cumplir tu palabra! -la voz de Perfuma sonaba realmente molesta y Adora comenzó a preocuparse.

-Oye, Perfuma cálmate.

-NO! -la chica trató de calmarse pero no lo logró- estoy harta de tener que esperar que decisión tomas para saber si podremos salir, no se si salgo contigo o todo el equipo. En verdad he tratado de ser paciente pero parece que no te importa nada más.

-Sabes que no es verdad -la rubia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y fue hacia ella- e-escucha, voy a pensar que puedo hacer de acuerdo? Sólo es cuestión de tiem-.

-Debes pensarlo?! tu misma me lo dijiste Adora, no quieres dedicarte profesionalmente a esto y aún así parece que realmente es lo que quieres !-la chica respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando- escucha, si es lo que quieres esta bien. Pero yo no puedo con esto.

-Haré lo que sea para no dejar que me consuma de acuerdo? Sólo-.

-Adora, no puedo -la chica la miró directo a los ojos- se acabó.

-De que hablas? -Adora estaba demasiado confundida- no quieres decir que-.

-Si, Adora terminamos. No es justo que intente alejarte de lo que quieres hacer pero tampoco es justo que me dejes esperando, no puedo confiar más en ti.

-No, no. Perfuma espera esto se puede arreglar. No hay-no hay que ir a los extremos. H-Hablaré con el entrenador de acuerdo?! no habrá problemas de ese tipo. Nunca, nunca. Si llega a pasar te olvidas de mi de acuerdo?

-Adora...- la chica la tomó de las manos tratando de contener las lágrimas, Adora también- escucha, así no funcionan las relaciones. No quiero condicionarte, no quiero que te preocupes tanto por eso creo que así es lo mejor. No quiero que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta o no pongas empeño...

-No quiero que me dejes -finalmente la rubia comenzó a llorar y abrazó a la otra chica- dame solo una oportunidad de acuerdo? H-Hay muchas personas que se dan varias, sólo quiero una. Perfuma, por favor.

-No Adora...

...

Adora trató varias veces volver con Perfuma el resto del verano e incluso una vez que iniciaron las clases; le envió flores varias veces, regalos e intentó hablar con ella. Perfuma quería espacio y Adora trató de dárselo pero no podía concentrarse en sus practicas, había estado tanto tiempo con ella que no podía acostumbrarse pero al final colmó la paciencia de su ex y le pidió de la manera más calmada (realmente furiosa pero hizo el intento de mantener la compostura) de que dejara de intentar. La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse molesta dentro de su tristeza y se enfocó totalmente a jugar, pero también influyó en el poco cuidado que tenía y tuvo varias lesiones. En especial una a finales de Noviembre donde le afectó que por esas fechas habían comenzados los problemas con Perfuma y en un descuido y poca concentración recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Adora era la favorita para tomar el lugar de Huntara pero aquella lesión puso duda incluso si podría seguir jugando si era tan descuidada, no jugó el último mes de su primer temporada como universitaria. Tardó días en volver a la escuela y a practicar, fue casi dos meses después de su lesión que por casualidad se encontró con Perfuma.

-Adora -la saludó la chica que pasaba enfrente de una de las fuentes de la universidad. La rubia levantó la mirada confundida- ha pasado un tiempo, como estás?

-Supongo que bien -Adora estaba incomoda y podía casi jurar que sus dolores de cabeza que habían desaparecido querían volver nuevamente- no estoy molestándote.

-Oye, oye. No quiero hablar de eso, supe de tu lesión pero no sabía si querías hablarme...

-Más bien no querías hacerlo -Adora se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a irse.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así, pensé que serías un poco más madura -soltó Pefuma ganándose una mirada molesta de la otra chica.

-Y yo pensé que no querías terminar conmigo por otra razón que no fuera mis entrenamientos, pudiste decirme que querías salir con Scorpia y hubiera sido mucho más sencillo!

-Eso es lo que crees?

-Si! por eso ahora yo no quiero verte -dijo la chica yéndose.

-Si así lo quieres -decía Perfuma caminando en otro sentido.

Adora no es que quiso decir todo lo que dijo pero sin duda la había herido el hecho de que la superara tan rápido cuando ella apenas había aceptado que se había terminado. Tan mal lo había hecho? Tan mala novia había sido que su ex no podía esperar por estar con alguien más? Probablemente, que otra razón habría? Perfuma trato de hablar con ella varias veces pero ahora ella quien la evitaba. Incluso si Adora revisara su móvil, aun tendría bloqueado el numero de Perfuma.

* * *

_Hace tres años (pero del otro lado de la ciudad):_

-Has hablado con Scorpia? -preguntaba Catra a su amiga que estaba estudiando para sus últimos exámenes de la universidad.

-No he tenido tiempo de hablar mucho con ella pero al menos no suena tan mal como el mes pasado -respondió Entrapta sin mirarla- tu no le has llamado?

-Con que motivo? se que ella quería esto y yo quería que funcionara pero... simplemente no pude sentir nada por ella, solo la puedo ver como una amiga.

-Estará bien, Scorpia sabía que podría pasar así que lo superará pronto -la chica se giró para ver a su amiga que estaba acomodada en su sofá- podrías intentar salir con alguien más.

-Olvídalo, si no funcionó con Scorpia no podrá funcionar con nadie más. Ya lo has escuchado incluso de mi madrastra, soy una persona horrible.

...

Pese a lo que creía Catra, al final, logró encontrar a alguien que la comprendiera...de cierta forma. Lonnie era mucho más seria que Catra pero lograban divertirse mucho, la pasaban bien cuando se ponían románticas y todavía más cuando las cosas subían de tono. Catra le mintió a Lonnie diciendo que había sido su primera vez, Scorpia tenía ese título en casi todo. Y posiblemente nunca lo supo ni sabrá. Las cosas hubieran terminado desde antes, Lonnie con el tiempo comenzó a ponerse celosa de Scorpia y casi cualquier persona cercana a Catra. Y es que la morena amaba su espacio, Lonnie quería que todo tiempo estuvieran juntas. Las cosas se tornaron difíciles en el ultimo año que estuvieron juntas y al final fue Catra quien terminó la relación de la peor manera que pudo, se sentía asfixiada por Lonnie. Deseaba que estuviera lo más lejos posible de ella y lo logró. Lonnie cambió su opción de universidad e incluso se mudó de ciudad antes de la graduación, Catra no fue a ninguna fiesta de graduación. No quiso guardar nada de lo que había sucedido con Lonnie, era la prueba de que era despreciable y solo se encargaba de romperle el corazón a quienes quería.

-No se de que te sorprendes Catra, por eso sólo tienes a tus dos amigas que apenas ves.

-Gracias madre -dijo por lo bajo mientras empacaba sus cosas, por supuesto que su madrastra no podía esperar para que se fuera de la casa- que departamento dijiste que era?

-Piso 7, puerta 5. Es el que tiene balcón, tu padre quería que tuvieras acceso al aire fresco y sol -dijo la mujer acercándose a ella viendo como las paredes estaban vacías- iré a visitarte de vez en cuando para ver que no estés malgastando el dinero.

-Lo dice por la comida chatarra?

-Eso y las drogas -decía mientras le pasaba otra maleta ya que veía que la ropa de la chica no cabría en la que tenía.

-No tiene de que preocuparse -ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras la mayor se quedo en una esquina viendo- el verme no hará que empaque más rápido.

-Sólo es un poco de nostalgia, al final vivimos juntas 15 años.

-Y discutimos 10...

-Escucha Catra, quizás no haya sido la mejor madrastra que pude ser pero hice el esfuerzo.

-Seguro -la morena finalmente terminó de empacar sus cosas y fue hacia la salida. Guardó las cosas en su adorado auto clásico, rara vez lo usaba por miedo a golpearlo. Decidió ir hacia la parte trasera a buscar a su viejo perro para despedirse antes de ir hacia el departamento que su padre le había regalado cuando escuchó ruido que venía del frente de la casa al llegar de nuevo no pudo evitar que su cabeza pulsara y su estomago se revolviera- Lonnie que diablos haces aquí?

-Supe que te ibas hoy, recuerda que eres popular y vi mucha gente llorando que irías a Brightmoon, pensé que querías ir a la que fue tu padre...

-Eso no te incumbe, lárgate de aquí Lonnie -dijo Catra pasando a su lado justo cuando la chica la tomó del brazo.

-Irás tras Scorpia cierto? siempre me estuviste engañando.

-Lárgate o te partiré la cara de nuevo!

-Lonnie -ambas se giraron hacia la casa para ver a la madrastra de Catra en la entrada de la casa viendo seria a la nombrada que al momento soltó a la otra chica- creí haber mandado un citatorio a tu casa, tendré que mandarlo de nuevo.

-FUE USTED?!

-Y si bien recuerdo estas inscrita en el instituto de Mystacor -la mujer bajó los pocos escalones para llegar hasta ellas firmemente- bien sabes que es mi alma mater, el rector es mi amigo y podría hacer llegar una carta con tu conducta al Comité estudiantil, algo que no les gustará saber.

-No se atrevería...

-Tengo la carta ya hecha, sólo necesito enviarla -Lonnie miró rápidamente a Catra que la miraba de forma dura igual que su madre- vete antes de que haga ese último paso, si llegó a saber que volviste a acosar a Catra tendrás problemas. Principalmente con el equipo de judo al que quieres unirte.

-Tienes que apoyarte en ella Catra? creí que la odiabas -Lonnie bufó y fue hacia su motocicleta, no se molestó en ponerse el casco y arrancó. Catra miró a la mayor que caminó lentamente de vuelta a la casa.

-La veré en navidad supongo.

-Así debe de ser, tus abuelos querrán verte. Sobre Lonnie, en verdad dime si vuelve a molestarte...iré en cualquier momento para ver como vives.

-De acuerdo -dijo la chica para finalmente subir a su auto, respiró un poco antes de calmarse y encender el auto. Miró a su madrastra una ultima vez. Sonó con ese momento por años y ahora que estaba ahí era algo amargo, odiaba eso. Pero por como era su madrastra no le sorprendía, Shadow Weaver era conocida por manipular a la gente.

* * *

-Hay que admitir que la vieja tiene buen gusto -decía Double Trouble viendo al interior del departamento de Catra- o un buen contacto.

-Curiosamente eso le doy, tiene buen gusto para ser una abogada amargada jubilada. Ambos estaban en el balcón de la chica comiendo un helado- Lonnie ni siquiera volvió a escribirme, al menos la ahuyentó. Posiblemente ahuyente a todos, por eso sólo he salido con dos personas...

-Por favor cariño, no olvides las 72 horas que fuimos pareja -soltó Double Trouble, Catra desde otro lado de la mesa rio.

-Oh cierto, las 72 horas para reafirmar que solo me gustan las chicas.

-De no ser por ese pequeño detalle hubiéramos sido una pareja perfecta -su tono era triste mientas comía lentamente- honestamente, nos vemos bien juntos.

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas o acabaré creyéndote.

-Siempre te he hablado con la verdad, realmente me gustabas... quizás aún me gustes -dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Catra le lanzara una galleta.

-Claro, por eso para parchar tu pobre corazón roto te metes con quien sea que sea mayor que tu y le guste azotarte.

-Es la única forma de llenar ese vacío -volvió a hablar haciendo una pose dramática- pero en serio, cualquiera que nos viera sentiría envidia. Soy lo mejor que verás vestido y tu cariño eres un malvavisco perfecto. Con razón Mara no te suelta.

-Y que lo digas -dijo con un poco de pesadez- no es mala chica, es sólo que no siento nada por ella incluso después de meses "saliendo" y ya no se como decirlo de forma suave. Nos llevamos muy bien y me agrada pero, se por experiencia que eso no funciona en pareja.

-Necesitas de mi ayuda? Para alejarla.

-No, no quiero hacer eso...

-Que tal si comienzas a salir con alguien más? Luego le dices a Mara "oye, te dije que no quería nada!" y boom, adiós Mara.

-Me estás escuchando?!

-Es solo que no todos quieren salir con un amor fallido, menos cuando ha habido intimidad -habló mientras mordía su galleta.

-No hemos llegado a tanto. Sólo quiero seguir saliendo con ella pero sin el compromiso de salir formalmente o ser algo más, ella dice que quiere esperar pero... -Catra miraba indecisa mientras jugaba con lo poco que le quedaba de helado.

-Sólo dile eso, y que posiblemente encuentres a alguien y tendrá que afrontarlo.

-No sería-?

-Debes tener decisión!

-Lo se es sólo...agh! -Catra se terminó de un bocado su postre y se quedaron en silencio.

-No hay nadie por ahí que te ayude a solucionar esto?

-Hmm quizás -dijo sincera Catra sorprendiendo a Double Trouble.

-En serio?!

-S-Si, es sólo que no creo avanzar mucho. Hay demasiados obstáculos -Catra comenzó a revisar su móvil.

-Quien? Quien?!

-La hermana de Mara... Adora la capitana del equipo de americano.

-Adora... debo admitir que tiene su encanto, mucha fuerza y audacia le dan un toque pero es seguramente una idiota deportista. Entre más violento el deporte, más estúpido es el cerebro.

-No es el caso, si, es algo tonta a veces pero no es como Lonnie. Ella me agrada.

-Oh...

-NO DE ESA FORMA! -interrumpió Catra al momento.

-No lo sabes, quizás necesita que te envuelva es sus brazos musculosos y te muerda un poco.

-No uses lo que sabes de mi en mi contra -la morena dijo sonrojada arrepintiéndose de confiar en Double Trouble, a veces era molesto.

-Es su hermana, es imposible que te ayude o te corteje.

-Lo se, eso y aparte parece seguir traumada con su ex... salió con Perfuma mucho tiempo -dijo la chica mientras miraba a Double Trouble.

-Adora es el amor de Perfuma? Eso es sorprendente, son muy diferentes esas dos.

-Lo se!

-Esa es tu ayuda?

-El resto son amigas de Mara y mías, les encanta la idea de que estemos saliendo.

-Hmm quizás deberías probar con Adora, quien sabe, a lo mejor te ayuda o te dice algo que no quisieras tener cerca si sales con Mara -Double Troble lanzó su servilleta a la chica que molesta se la devolvió- por cierto, cuando viene mami?

-Posiblemente en unas semanas, ya ves que se va de vacaciones todo el invierno.

-Deberías seguir ese ejemplo algún día...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! He vuelto justo antes de que empiecen mis exámenes jeje quise explorar en esta ocasión un poco del pasado de las chicas y sus parejas anteriores. Algunas cosas las deje por encima porque más adelante habrá una que otra confrontación (un poquito de spoiler aquí) y hay que dejar un poco de emoción. Tenía mis dudas de poner a Shadow Weaver como la madrastra de Catra pero para lo que quiero hacer con esta historia y como voy a explorar y proyectar a Catra era necesario.
> 
> Uso este momento para un pequeño comercial de que finalmente abrí mi twitter, podrán checar en mi perfil además de algunas cosas que tengo ahí. Por si gustan, ahí nos vemos! También como me confirmaron que les interesaría, les daré quien canta la canción que me inspiró para este capítulo. Esta vez es Nelly Furtado.
> 
> En fin, les agradezco el apoyo dado a esta historia y agradezco con una enorme reverencia los kudos!. Espero les haya gustado este y espero no demorar con el siguiente. Hasta entonces!


End file.
